


The Road To Falling In Love

by nursal1060



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canonical Retelling, Depressed Remus, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Godfather Sirius Black, Guilt, Heavy Description, Hogwarts, Imprisonment, Kissing, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Protectiveness, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus and Sirius have been engaged for 14 years, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, True Love, Wrongful Imprisonment, Young Remus Lupin, gay reationship, high school sweethearts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Remus and Sirius were high school sweethearts in Hogwarts, and were planning to get married before James died and Sirius was put in Azkaban.Remus decides that he needs to act to save the love of his life and his friend's lost son.





	The Road To Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not watched MischiefMakers on Youtube, I strongly suggest you do, as their Drarry and Wolfstar videos are stellar! They are the reason I fell in love with this pairing. 
> 
> I decided Wolfstar needed some more love, as it was glossed over a lot in the movies and I wanted to highlight from Remus' POV.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave comments and kudos, I appreciate them!

Remus loved Sirius Black with his entire being. It was no secret, not to the other Marauders nor to the Hogwarts students around them. They were quickly an openly gay couple in the Gryffindor dorms, but it wasn’t always a happy road for them through their journey at Hogwarts. It was one of the reasons that Orion Black beat his younger son and Regulus often had to step in. It was also a strained relationship due to Remus’ werewolf blood and people’s need to criticize him for it.

Still, Remus couldn’t bring himself to break the relationship because neither of them could imagine spending their lives with anyone else. This was moreso true for Remus, as he found everything perfect about Sirius from his dorky laugh and quirky demeanor to his black locks and masterful Quidditch skills. Remus loved the way that Sirius tried to lead the Marauders, even if he knew that James did a much better job. He loved the way that Sirius would pretend to gloat about things and Remus could quickly catch him in his lie. He loved Sirius’ bravery as he stood up for his friends, but also was able to stand tongue lashings from others without breaking down. He even loved the cute way that Sirius would fisbump the Marauders after each successful prank. Remus’ favorite thing though was the way Sirius’ eyes glistened in the darkness as they lay together in the same bed in the Gryffindor dorms. Sirius was always warm and whimpered softly in his dreams, so even in the winters, they wouldn’t have to get more blankets as they lay together. 

Of course, Remus had also said yes to Sirius’ secret proposal to marrying him. They may have been young and right out of school, but Remus would never have refused, he loved his best friend with all of his heart. It was October 29th, 1981 that Sirius slid the beautiful engagement ring onto his finger and Remus was beyond overjoyed. They couldn’t wait to start their lives together and share the joy with their friends like they wanted to.

But then October 31st, 1981 came and it was the worst day of their lives. James and Lily died before Remus and Sirius could tell them the good news about their upcoming wedding. Sirius had tried to intervene and save them, however, his involvement in the crime scene made him a suspect in the Ministry’s eyes. Sirius was then unjustly sentenced to Azkaban for their brutal and ruthless murders, which broke Remus’ heart. He knew that Sirius was innocent but no one believed that. Remus’ heart broke again once again when he was denied custody of James and Lily’s son because Sirius was in Azkaban and they were not married. Wizards also didn’t trust werewolves, so he knew he’d never be eligible to take custody of the boy without being married to Sirius, even if the muggles he would live with would be so much worse.

Remus had to come to terms that he had lost his best friends and his lover in a single night. He quickly fell into despair for over a decade, trying to get his life back together. However, when he heard that Harry Potter, his best friend’s son, was finally attending Hogwarts, Remus got back on his feet. When he finally requested and got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, he was overjoyed to be returning to the school. As he expected, Harry looked almost exactly like James when they met on the train. The resemblance was almost scary.

It didn’t take long for Sirius to learn that Harry Potter was finally in Hogwarts with Remus, and Remus smiled secretly to himself when he found out about his escape from Azkaban. At last, he could finally see him again. He wanted nothing more than to see the love of his life after 14 years away from him.

Seeing Sirius in his wolf animagus form brought a grin to Remus’ face. He was as fierce and fluffy as he had been when they were teenagers. It gave both of them great satisfaction to finally confront Harry and punish Peter Pettigrew for truly being the one to blame for Lily and James’ death.But that wasn’t the best part.

The best part was after the fight was finally over and Peter was finally gone, Remus could finally see Sirius once again. Remus watched from afar at first, admiring the glimmer in the man’s face as he looked at James’ child. The way that Sirius embraced Harry like a long-lost parent was heartwarming and sent a pang of loss and sadness down Remus’ spine. James was that young once, and it was almost like seeing a ghost among them. Remus walked behind them both, and Sirius gave him a signature smile to acknowledge him.

Once Harry went to see if his friends were okay after such a battle, Remus and Sirius were able to look at and touch one another, making sure they were alright as well. Sirius’ face was injured, aged, and sullen from the years of imprisonment, but he still reminded Remus of the man he wanted to marry. His hands were more calloused than they had been before, but they were still soft and large. His hair was much more wild and unkempt than it used to be, but it was still dark and had voluminous curls, just as the Marauders teased him about constantly. He still wore a black trenchcoat, something similar to the leather jackets he would wear when Hogwarts was on break. His smile had not changed, even if he had mental implants where some of his teeth used to be. Remus knew that Sirius was still Sirius, that much had not changed even though they’d lost over a decade. 

Remus whispered quietly to the man, “I missed you my old friend. My lover, my beloved, my fiance.” He showed Sirius his hand, the engagement ring they had bought back in 1981 was still on it where Sirius had slipped it on. Sirius smiled wordlessly and showed his off as well; it was dusty and rusted from the dungeon but it hadn’t been taken off either. Remus leaned forward and captured Sirius’ lips in a kiss. He smelled like blood, rust, but also like faint cologne and fur. The wind around them blew, but they embraced and remembered how much they loved each other and missed one another.

They wouldn’t trade this reunion for anything in the world. It was what they had been waiting for and it was the happy ending that they had deserved.


End file.
